


Filters

by Lovelyspud



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyspud/pseuds/Lovelyspud
Summary: Prompto reflects and realizes mind-to-mouth filters really are things he should have.





	Filters

Noctis was never one for holding his tongue. You could always count on Noct to tell it to you straight - as long as it didn’t get too deep on his end - and Prompto always admired that about him. Growing up alone and as an outsider made Prompto constantly aware of his words. Noct’s bluntness was something he wanted. He wanted to not have to go over every word in his head before he said it and he ended up imitating Noct. Noct didn’t overthink things and in high school, he thought he was just the coolest for it.

He now knows that he was wrong.

Prompto has learned a few things about the Prince since high school. First of all, Noctis overthought. He did it a lot when he was by himself and he doesn’t like talking about himself because of it. 

Prompto has also learned that he isn’t the type of person who shouldn’t have a filter. While Noctis was impulsive in ways that made him look cool, Prompto just ended up embarrassed. 

Which is where he is now.  

Camera in hand.

Noct posing for him in an early morning photo shoot with the sun rising over the water.

“Dude, you are so pretty.” He hears a chuckle beyond his lens.

“What?”

“Huh?”

“Did you just call me pretty?”

“I- I guess I did?” There’s another small laugh and this time Prompto can see his friend’s shoulders shake slightly. 

“Did you get the shot?”

“Uh-” He looks down to the small screen and scrolls back a few pictures of his friend’s partially illuminated silhouette. 

“Yeah, I got it.” Prompto smiles despite the red in his cheeks and Noct approaches. He holds out the camera for Noct to see, but Noct has other plans. Prompto has zero time to react as Noct hooks an arm around his head and pulls him close. He feels a kiss on his head and a whispered “Thanks” then nothing. Noct reaches for the camera.

“Hey, I really like this one.”      

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing. I posted it on tumblr and forgot to post it here. -shrug-  
> This was actually going to part of a longer thing, but I couldn't seem to get it to go in the direction I wanted it to go. I might end up writing more at some point.


End file.
